Over the course of time toys have been modified to keep up with technology and needs of the children and adults of that time.
In recent years, sophisticated electronic toys have come on the scene including, USB-based toys. Such toys require tethered charging via a USB cable attached to either a computer or power adapter. As a consequence, the tethered charging requirement limits the utility and convenience of such USB-based toys. Additionally, the tethered charging requirement is time consuming and is also a limiting factor for traveling with such toys.
Other electronic toys depend on known conventional batteries, which can render a toy completely inoperable when they run flat and require replacements on a frequent basis.